The White Wolf and the Red Fox
by wulfenheim
Summary: Naruto is bitten by a werewolf and is given a very life changing choice. To be a beast that roams the night? Or to rise above humanity as a demon? Pairing undecided.


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing:

Chapter 1: The Wolfsbane Blooms

Naruto Uzumaki, a child who bears the heaviest of responisbilites among all. Yet, the people fail to acknowlege his existence and burden. They fail to realize, that their lives are being spared everyday by the lad who keeps the dreaded beast, Kyuubi no Yoko, at bay. Despite the ignorance of the villagers, and some shinobis, Naruto grew up to be a respectful lad. No ambitions of revenge, no dreams of cruelty or malice and no hatred for those who wronged him. In fact, there is only pity and forgiveness in his heart htat is trully pure in nature. But it isn't always like this. As the old ones say, _"Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf. When the Wolfsbane blooms, and the Autumn moon is bright"_.

Darkness crept through the forests of Konoha. The sky was clear of clouds, showing the fullmoon in all her glory. A figure stalked through the seemingly endless forests outside the village. Its eyes glowed red in full contrast to the darkness that enveloped it. The figure walked through the forests without the slightest sound, not even the sound of grass could be heard as the figure walked through the forest. Suddenly a bone chilling howl echoed through the village. Some villagers started to panic after hearing the howl.

Naruto Uzumaki, the 6 year old boy who is saving the world everyday by keeping the demon behind bars, was currently sitting on top of the Hokage monuments. The Hokage monument offered a full view of the village, which Naruto enjoyed. Beside him, though he failed to notice, was a lone Wolfsbane flower that had bloomed recently. The Wolfsbane flower rarely blooms in Konoha, for unknown reason. Which means tonight might prove to be eventfull.

Naruto was enjoying the scenery in front of him, that he failed to notice the figure that slowly crept behind him. Naruto inahaled deeply as he was about to leave the spot he was on, but a very painful sensation on his right shoulder stopped him. He briefly fell uncounscious from the shock and pain that he'd felt.

INSIDE HIS MIND:

_**'Oh no...' **_thought the Kyuubi as he watched from his cage, the scene that had just occured. _**'WHY KAMI!? HASN'T HE SUFFERED ENOUGH!?'**_

REAL WORLD:

For some strange reason, the creature didn't kill Naruto. Instead, it comitted suicide right after biting Naruto for 20 seconds by clawing its own neck until it bled out.

MINDSCAPE:

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he took into view the environment around him, he groggily got up as he stared at his current environment. His feet were covered in 9 inches of water, pipes were running down the walls and ceiling like a sewer. Then he heard something that made him flinch for a second.

"**Behind you child**" A voice said from behind him, making Naruto, turn around in an instant. There stood a massive fox that was inside of, what seemed to be, a prison. Naruto slowly approached the

"**I am pleased to be able to communicate with my tenant"** said the giant fox. "**And before you ask, my name is Kurama"**

"Where am i?" Naruto asked, still frightened by the creature.

"**To be specific, this is your mindscape. Not surprising, considering how you've been treated all your life. But we're getting of topinc here. What's important is we discuss the event the had just occured earlier"**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

'**He must've suffered greatly and somehow shut himself down during the attack' **Kurama thought. **" What happened earlier was, you were bitten by a Werewolf"**

"A what?" Naruto asked, not knowing what a werewolf was.

"**A Werewolf is a creature that is often seen in mythology as a human that has the ability or the curse to turn into a werewolf during the fullmoon. Never taking human for ever again. Half of that is true. What's true is, you transform into a werewolf a few hours after you've been bitten and you'll stay a werewolf until you're killed"**

It took a few minutes for Naruto to fully absorb all that information before he burst...

"So I'm going to become a monster that will kill people!?" Naruto yelled, while clutching his head.

"**No. Which brings us the reason why I brought you here. You see Naruto, you heal quite quickly and are immune to most venoms or poisons. But the 'curse' of a werewolf isn't or cannot be removed, even with my chakra. The reason i brought you here is to offer you a deal"** Kurama said while Naruto just listened.

"I'm listening" said Naruto.

"**You free me from this cage, of which i'll instruct you how and i'll transform you into a Youkai, like myself, in order for your body to cope with the 'curse' and be able to control it. But that's not all if it"** Kurama said, while Naruto raised an eyebrow. "**Since you'll be turned into a Youkai by ME. You will eventually become stronger and stronger until you reach 9 tails, by which you'll be as powerfull as I am"**

**"**Would i be looking like a giant fox for the rest of my life?" Naruto asked.

"**No. Since you were human beforehand, you'll have the ability to revert back into your human form without much trouble. But I must warn you if you're planning to become a shinobi, all the chakra inside your body will be converted to youki, therefore disabling you from using shinobi jutsu"**

**"**I never planned to be a shinobi. In fact, i wanted to be a farmer and live the rest of my life in peace" Naruto said. Kurama stood passively for a few minutes before looking back at Naruto.

"**Your ambition is honorable. But to live life in peace is a luxury only granted to the few" **Kurama said. "**So...do you accept the deal or not?"**

Naruto stood there for a minute, contemplating hard on what he's gonna do now, before saying...

"I accept" he said.

"**A good choice. Now, to get me out of here. You simply apply a little of your blood on that paper in front of you and rip it off." **Kurama said, pointing his finger at the seal in front of the barrier.

"Hang on" Naruto said before he bit a portion of his thumb, drawing blood in the process. He approached the barrier and rubbed his thumb on the paper, before promptly ripping it off. The barrier disappeared. Kurama glowed a bright orange that covered the entire mindscape. Naruto covered his eyes from the blinding light. When he uncovered his eyes, he saw Kurama had a drastic change in appearance. There stood a red-headed man who was barely 20 years old, wearing a red t-shirt and some black pants with no shoes on.

"Stand still, this may hurt a lot" Kurama said in a non-demonic voice now. He began channeling his youki into Naruto...

AFTER A VERY LONG AND PAINFULL PROCESS:

Naruto was lying on his back, panting, His skin was literaly steaming from heat. There were many physical changes after the process. His whisker marks were now darker. His blond hair was a lot lighter than before. His skin was also lighter. The most significant change was his eyes. They went from an elegant blue, to a feral yellow.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Youkai, Naruto" said Kurama from behind him. Naruto quickly turned around and saw Kurama standing behind him in his human form.

"Training will begin tomorrow. Tonight, i have some business with the Hokage" Kurama said, while walking off into the direction of the Hokage tower. Kurama disappeared, leaving Naruto in the Hokage monument to ponder on what had just transpired. A sudden femenine scream alerted him. He unkowingly channeled his youki into the air around him. His senses suddenly went haywire. He could see everything in thermal, he could hear all the conversations that were going on inside the village and most of all, he knew where the scream came from.

SOMEWHERE EAST OF THE VILLAGE:

"HEELLLPPPP!" A girl called out, but to no avail as she was being chased by a Kumo Shinobi.

"Get back here!" the shinobi yelled, trying to catch the fleeing girl. After a few seconds of running, the girl was eventually caught. "You're going to Kumo with me"

Naruto was running on all fours now. His nails became claws and he grew some pointy wolf ears on top of his head. He also now had a giant wolf tail that seemed to flow with the wind as he ran towards the source of the scream. He arrived just in time to see a girl being placed inside a brown leather bag. In that moment, he could feel the adrenaline being mixed with his youki. With a burst of speed, that was so fast it left an after image, he used his clawed hand to slice through the vest of the Kumo shinobi. The Shinobi fell on his knees in shock as he examined the huge wound on his chest. Blood was spewing out from the giant wound. Naruto was already behind him, with a feral grin. Showing his long canines, he bit open the nape of the Kumo Shinobi. Hinata, who was the girl being captured, could only watch in horror as Naruto ripped apart the Shinobi who tried to capture her.

The ANBU arrived to a gruesome scene. Brains, guts, limbs and other entrails, were scattered across he area. There was also a blond unconscious kid who was lying on a pool of blood. The ANBU quickly noticed that the boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Weasel, an ANBU agent, pickep up Naruto and immediately rushed to the hospital.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE:

Naruto was currently standing on a field of red roses. The night sky was cloudless, which showed the full moon in all her glory. On a hill, stood a man who was dressed in black. Naruto tried to approach him, but the more he walked forward the more he realized that he was not getting closer. He stopped walking and stared at the man who stood on the hill. The man slowly turned around. His face was shrouded in darkness, only his yellow eyes could be seen. The landscape suddenly began to distort until the entire dreamscape exploded.

"LAWRENCE!"

Naruto awakened, with heavy pantings. His breathing was short and abrupt. His heart was beating at a very fast rate. He inhaled deeply to relax his thoughts. Letting his eyes wander around the room, he noticed that he was inside a hospital room. Standing near the doorway, were 2 figures who were waiting for Naruto to awaken. One of them was the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the other one was the Lord of the Bijuu, Kurama no Yoko.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Kurama said, catching the attention of Naruto. Kurama and Hiruzen walked inside the room, Kurama closed the door behind them while Hiruzen ordered the ANBU, who were inside the room, to go out.

"We have a lot to discuss Naruto" Kurama said, sitting down on a chair beside Naruto.

"Yup, damn right' Hiruzen said, sitting down on another chair which was on the said opposite to Kurama.

"Then spill it" Naruto said in a new tone that shocked Hiruzen, while crossing his arms together.

"Your...guardian and I, have been discussing about you and your apparent deal" Hiruzen said with a concerned tone. "Naruto, you will not be a Shinobi due to your lack of chakra. But, we have also agreed to form a new organization that will be under the command of the Hokage, which we will discuss later. For now, just be quiet about your...condition, and meet me at the Hokage tower in 3 hours." Hiruzen left the room a few seconds later.

"You seem to be taking things quite well despite your age" Kurama said to Naruto.

"It's called acceptance. Do you really think complaining will get me anywhere? No it doesn't. So i tend to 'accept' reality as it really is" Naruto answered, facing down.

"That's...really quite something coming from someone of your age..." Kurama said. "Now, let's get to business" Kurama finally said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

3 hours later:

"Alright, let me explain why you're here Naruto" Hiruzen said, taking his pipe away from his mouth. "You're here because i want to assemble an elite team that will be far more superior to the ANBU. This team will be comprised of you, your...guardian and 2 other people of your choosing. When you're old enough, you will be leading this elite team. But as of right now, Kurama will be the leader until you become strong enough. Understood?"

"H-hai" Naruto said, quite surprised by the bombshell that was dropped. "Any recommendations as to who i should choose?"

"Hmmmmm...well here's a list of all the jounins, chounins and ANBU operatives in Konoha with their respective abilities" Hiruzen said, handing out a folder to Naruto.

"Maybe Kurama should choose" Naruto said, handing out the folder to Kurama who was sitting on the couch.

"Okay" Kurama said as he began skimming through the many pages.

"Now, Naruto we need to talk about you" Hiruzen said, catching the attention of Naruto. "Kurama here told me that you're a Youkai now, and that you have no chakra anymore" Hiruzen said, getting a nod from Naruto. "Since, now's probably the perfect time. I'll just take the liberty of telling you about your parents" Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this, while Kurama had a smirk on his face. "Naruto, your father's name is Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto didn't show much emotion on his face as he continued to listen. "Your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina, also known as the red death" Naruto still didn't show much emotion until he asked...

"Did they love me?" Naruto asked, still with no emotion.

"Yes they did Naruto, In fact, while Kushina was still pregnant, all they ever talked about was you. They even argued about what to name you" That was when Kurama burst into laughter.

"And they decided to the kid fishcake!" He said in between laughs.

"Whatever. Now did you find anyone interesting?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm, yup i've chosen 2 people already. Uchiha Itachi and Uzuki Yugao" Kurama said, giving back the folder to Naruto who passed the folder to Hiruzen.

"Alright, i shall inform them immediately. Naruto, you should know that this conversation we just had must never leave this office." he said.

"I know, nor do i have any intention of telling anyone even if it was allowed" Naruto said, before walking towards the doorway. "Bye old man" Kurama stood up and followed Naruto.

"He'll be probably be more powerful than the sannin when he turns 12" Kurama said while chuckling as he followed Naruto.

TRAINING BEGINS:

"First lesson, i'm gonna teach you to access your Hanyou form" Kurama said. Demonstrating by showing his Hanyou form. He now had fox ears on top of his head and 9 fox tails.

"How do i do this?" Naruto asked.

"Just think about turning into your Hanyou form and you will" Kurama said bluntly. Naruto followed his instructions and poof. He now had pointy wolf ears on his head and 2 tails.

"Impressive. You've barely grasped the concept of being a Youkai, and you already have 2 tails" Kurama said. "Now, we shall begin with youki manipulation...

2 YEARS LATER:

Naruto wasn't enrolled in the ninja academy. Kurama was his personal teacher, besides the fact that he already was. Naruto learned to love books, much to the shock of everyone except Itachi and Kurama. He studied Philosophy, Arts, Science and History. In just 2 years, one could already consider him a scholar.

His control over his youki had improved drastically. He was now capable of creating solid objects directly from his youki, an ability that even Kurama didn't have. The greatest change was the fact that his Hanyou form already had 4 tails, which meant he had the powers that could equal the Yonbi. He still could'nt access his full Youkai form. Kurama explained to Naruto that he was basically the Wolf Bijuu, and that he'd need a name that was worthy of a Bijuu.

"I think i've finally found a good name for myself" Naruto said, while holding a book that seemed to be very old.

"Oh? What is it?" Kurama asked, curious of what name Naruto could come up with.

"I want to be called...

_Cliffhanger No Jutsu!_

_Anyway, RnR k guys?_


End file.
